As described, the invention relates generally to the field of chemistry and in particular to the synthesis of a new class of triazapentadiene compounds and compositions formed therefrom.
While triazapentadienes are useful ligands, triazapentadienes with highly fluorinated and other halogenated substituents are rare; perfluorinated compounds have not yet been reported.